


Snow Angels and Puddles

by Woad



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snow Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woad/pseuds/Woad
Summary: Art: Peter begins to rethink making snow angels with Johnny.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicasen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicasen/gifts).




End file.
